The Shy Boy-A Jonathan Byers Love Story
by rockerchic27
Summary: Jonathan Byers is a teenager about 19 years old he is a shy kind of boy at times but that all changed once he met the girl of his dreams when he got to know her more he wasn't as shy like he was before. He then asked her out after they got to know eachother a bit more . What else do you think could happen in this story? read to find out:)
1. Chap 1-New Girl In School --Meeting Him

It was Monday morning as I walked to school .I had walked inside ,went to my locker to get my books out as I had did that I then walked to class but accidentally bumped into a cute guy who was shy but he actually did speak but was a little nervous but he actually started talking to me he also turned to look at me. I smiled nervously as he had said as he picked my books up. " I believe these books are yours ." I had looked up into his beautiful brown eyes for the very first time and he was so cute he had brown hair and he was tall about 5'8" he was wearing a plaid shirt with jeans. I had smiled " Thank you ." I had said .He then asked "What's your name? and your very welcome ." I answered his question " My name is Erin McKee and I'm new here ." He then smiled and said " Welcome to Hawkins Indiana and to High School my names Jonathan Byers ." I smiled again as I had said " Thank you and nice to meet you Jonathan ." I shook his hand lightly .


	2. Chapter 2-Getting To Know Him

I then asked " So Jonathan what do you do other then go to school ?" He then answered " I usually look after my younger brother which I'll have to tonight so will you join me if you want to? I don't mind if you come along ." I then said sure and I have a question what is your favorite place to eat from or order from? " He then said " Well I love any place that has Pizza I really love pizza ." I smiled " Cool me too." Then he asked " So what class do you have first?" I had then said " I have Science first " He then showed me where the Science class was and I had seen my 2 friends named Steve who I knew for a very long time and his girlfriend Nikki and also Steve had the same class as us so I sat next to Jonathan, Steve and Nikki .We then all took our text books out and opened to page 34.


	3. Chapter 3-Leave, Jonathan Alone!

I had looked over at Jonathan and I smiled as he looked back at me I was in his group with other people one was named Billy the others were my friend Steve and my other friend named Nikki who was a girl then as we were sitting Billy had started saying something rude to Jonathan he had said " Hahahah! Jonathan is so dumb I wonder why because he's a freak ." He laughs . I then started staring at Billy and shouted "HEY WHOEVER YOU ARE JUST LEAVE Jonathan ALONE! He's Not dumb and you shouldn't be so rude and call him a freak!" So then Billy got up and left the class for good so now it was just me, Jonathan and Steve at the table in the classroom . Jonathan then whispered in my ear "Thank you for sticking up for me I really appreciate it and for some reason he's always been like this ." He smiled .I then had said "No problem ,Jonathan I really like you ." He smiled and said " I really like you too Erin." So we then got back to working on our science project together.


	4. Chapter 4-Class Ends-Going To Jonathan's

It was now 2:00pm it was a short day of classes and we had just got out of our 2nd class later on I went outside of the class and waited for Jonathan and Nikki by Jonathan's locker he had then came out and walked over to me and Nikki was beside him ." Alright you ready to come over and help me look after my brother while my mom goes out tonight?" He had asked me with a smile. " Yep I'm ready to go over to your house with you tonight , Nikki you wanna join us ?" Jonathan smiled as I had asked Nikki that. " Sure sounds good ." Nikki had said . So we then went over to his house and looked after his brother while their mother was out wherever she went for the night . I had sat down on the couch beside Jonathan and his younger brother.


	5. Chapter 5-I Love You Jonathan Byers

I just had gotten into the house and sat down as I did I had turned to face Jonathan and held his hand in mine and looked into his brown eyes and said " I love you Jonathan Byers ." He then smiled and said " I love you too Erin your very sweet and I'm glad we met ." I couldn't help but smile and I also blushed as I did my cheeks had turned a light shade of pink .He giggled and said "Awwww your blushing you look so cute when you blush." I giggled and blushed more as I did I had said "Thank you ." I thought he was really cute and very charming plus he was a romantic type of guy. I sat with him and we cuddled for a bit while watching a movie with his brother Will he didn't mind if we were sitting on the couch together and cuddling eachother he was absolutely fine with it .


	6. Chapter 6-Jonathan &Erin's First Kiss

watch?time_continue=7&v=6_koe7BAACE

As I was still sitting down with Jonathan and my best friend I had smiled at Jonathan as he had put his hand on my cheek and he started to kiss my lips as we were kissing a romantic song was playing in the background on the stereo when we kissed it felt like sparks were flying he had then stopped and asked "So how was that for a first kiss ? " I smiled and said " It was just perfect your a good kisser Jonathan." He smiled and said "Awwww thank you ." I then said " Your welcome " then I smiled at him as he had said that.


	7. Chapter 7-Going To The Library

Jonathan then asked us " Hey, girls wanna go to the library with me to go and chill out and read some books? It'll be so much fun."I smiled and looked at my friend then back at him and nodded " Sure we would love to Jonathan." He then smiled and said "Alright" I nodded as we went out and walked over to the library , I sat next to Jonathan and I started reading a book quietly so was my friend and Jonathan was beside me reading as well but he had his head resting on my shoulder as he was reading .


	8. Chapter 8-This Is A Really Good Book

I smiled as I whispered to Jonathan "This is a really good book ." He looked over and smiled as he had said " Yeah I think I've read that one one time it's pretty interesting I borrowed it from here before was pretty good I enjoyed it ." I smiled back at him " That's cool." I said . He then sat back down and started reading a book and turned the pages as he did he started reading Chapter 4 page 3. I smiled as I had fixed my hair and Jonathan smiled at me he was thinking of kissing me again so he did and it was so romantic plus we've never kissed in a library before so it was a bit different.


	9. Chapter 9-Dancing With Jonathan

**When we got back to Jonathan's Place..**.

I smiled at Jonathan and he smiled at me as he had asked me " So Erin Mckee, will you dance with me?" I smiled as I replied back " Of course I will you are the only boy I will dance with nobody else cause your the only boy I really love."He had blushed as I had said that then I had put my hand on his back and held his other hand as we started dancing around the room at Jonathan's house . As we did Nikki had watched us and thought it was really cute also when we danced romantic music was playing throughout the house and it was beautiful and amazing.


	10. Chapter 10-Goodnight ,Jonathan & Nikki

**9:15pm**

Later that night it was time for bed I had got into my pj's and so did Nikki and so did Jonathan .Nikki had put on a pink nightgown and I had put on a blue nightgown then Jonathan wore some shorts and a white tank top I had looked over at him and so did Nikki as I did I had said to him with a smile " Goodnight ,Jonathan." He smiled at me as he had said "Goodnight Erin and goodnight Nikki." Nikki had then replied "Goodnight ,Jonathan ." I then followed him into his bedroom and layed down on the other bed that was right next to him I kissed him before going to bed , after that I turned off the light and fell asleep and so did he . Nikki had slept on the sofa in the living room that very night .As I layed there in bed dreaming ,Jonathan had yawned then he turned over to face the wall and I had fell asleep too .


	11. Chapter 11-Jonathan,What Was That Noise?

I was still laying there in bed when I had heard some weird noise when I had heard it I was wondering what it could be so I had woken up Jonathan he had turned on the light and asked " What is it?" I then asked him "Jonathan, what was that noise?"He then said "Dunno let's just go back to bed maybe it was just the wind or something hitting against something ." I nodded and then said " Alright ." So I then got back into bed and fell asleep once again after Jonathan had turned off the light once again as well I then said quietly to him as I was sleeping ." Goodnight , Jonathan." He then smiled as he was asleep and said quietly ." Goodnight Erin." Then I yawned and slept through the night until it would be morning .


	12. Chapter 12-Good Morning, Jonathan

**8:15 Am., Tuesday Morning.**

It was now morning we had school that morning so I had got up and went downstairs as I was still wearing my pj's and sat down with Jonathan and Nikki as I did I smiled sweetly at him as I had said "Good Morning ,Jonathan ." He smiled back as he then spoke "Good Morning to you as well , my princess ." I couldn't help but blush when he had called me princess for the very first time . I then had breakfast with Nikki and Jonathan. Then we all cleaned up, got dressed , brushed our teeth ,brushed our hair and then we were out the door at 8:30am we had arrived at school at 8:32 am because it was close by where Jonathan had lived . We then hung out with eachother until class was going to start we had hung out in the lounge room for a bit .

I smiled at Jonathan as I asked him " So did you sleep good last night, Jonathan?" He nodded as he replied " Yes in a matter of fact I slept pretty good last night actually, what about you did you after I told you to go back to sleep after we heard that werid noise." I nodded " Yep I did ." He smiled " Good to hear ." He then kissed my cheek.


	13. Chap13-Billy Would You Leave Him Alone!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"strongspan style="box-sizing: border-box;"In the hallways before class that day after sitting in the lounge room,/span/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Then all of a sudden Billy showed up and started pushing Jonathan and bullying him he almost had got hurt so I walked over to him cause I had seen what had happened between the two boys also I sometimes wish they'd get along but they didn't but who knows they would eventually sometime soon or sooner or later I had seen Jonathan on the ground as I looked so mad at Billy "BILLY WOULD YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE FOR ONCE AND MAYBE GET ALONG SOMETIME ?! I had shouted at him .He then finally listened and walked away I then reached out to help Jonathan up and he had said " Thank you for standing up for me ." He smiled ." Your welcome that's what I do best." I smiled as I had kissed his cheek softly then after that we went to class and worked on our assignments of the day all of us had 3 assignments to do today in groups of 3 so it was me , Jonathan and Nikki in our group and then 3 in some other person's group . Minutes later we had finished all 3 assignments before class had ended ./p 


	14. Chapt 14-Did You Hear About The Murder?

**9:00am.**

Class had ended so it was now break time .I had heard some people talking but I didn't want to interfere with people talking about it one student had asked " So did you hear about the murder of Eliza Andersen? Nobody knows what could've killed her possibly it could have been the demogorgon ." The other student had said " Yeah maybe but who knows or maybe someone could of shot her or something might be on the news if it is we'll find out and I'm gonna watch it tonight ."Jonathan and I were near eachother's lockers as we kissed in the hallways of the school .I had then asked him "Hey Jonathan can I come over again tonight or will you be busy tonight after school ?" He smiled as he had said " Nope not busy and yes you can come over again tonight." He kissed my cheek as he did I had blushed ." Alright see you tonight again then." He nodded and smiled as he said " Alright see you too and sounds good to me."


	15. Cha15-Class Ends Billy Was Being Nice

**10:15Am., End Of Class For The Day.**

Then it was now time for the class to end it was a short day today so I went down the halls looking for Jonathan and I had asked our friends where he was so I had asked "Hey Mike or Steve have you seen, Jonathan anywhere?" Steve then nodded as he replied " Yes he just went to the boys bathroom he'll be back in a couple of minutes ." I nodded and went to his locker to wait for him he had then came out and found me by his locker and I got my stuff from mine and he got his from his own locker as I was walking with Jonathan and Nikki I had seen Billy on the sidewalk after we had got outside I had dropped it and he had picked it up for me as he did he then passed it to me as he spoke " Here I believe this is yours ." I nodded and noticed that Billy was way nicer then he was before and he had even said hi to Jonathan and now they had gotten along pretty well like I had hoped they would sometime he had changed for the better and he had apoligized for being such an idiot to Jonathan so Jonathan accepted his apology and they got along a bit more then they used to . I then walked over to Steve as I had said " See you tommorow at school Steve." He smiled as he said " You too." Then Jonathan, Nikki and I went to Jonathan's house again for the day and for the night.


	16. Chap 16-Hello, Joyce How Have You Been?

I had sat down next to Will and Jonathan as I did I smiled at their mother as I had said " Hello, Joyce how have you been?"Joyce smiled back at me " Pretty good and how about you, Erin? And I hear your dating my son, Jonathan." She said . I nodded "Yes indeed I am and he's such a sweetheart I met him in the hallways at school I had dropped my books, he picked them up and gave them back to me and that's how we met by the way I'm doing pretty good too as well. " I said with a smile .Joyce smiled again "Well I'm happy for you two that your together and that your doing good ." I smiled as I looked over at Jonathan who had just kissed my cheek when I turned to look at him . "Okay so anyways I'm gonna get going so see you later ." Joyce had said as she kissed her son's on their cheeks ." Alright mom we'll be good ." Jonathan had replied . Joyce then said " Bye Jonathan have a good time with Will and your girlfriend ." Then he nodded as he said " I will." She then left the house so now it was only me, Jonathan, his brother and my best friend Nikki who Joyce hadn't met yet cause she was doing something first and didn't meet her before she had left . I had smiled at Jonathan and as I did he had kissed me on my forehead lightly .


	17. Chapter 17-So What Do You All Wanna Do?

As I was still sitting beside the two boys I had asked curiously, " So what do you all wanna do ?" Jonathan smiled "Hmmmmmmm...How about we play Truth Or Dare?" He suggested . " Sure sounds good ." I said with a smile as he had put a record in the record player and played it then it was his turn first . " Erin, Truth Or Dare?" He asked . "Truth ." I had said with a smile upon my lips ." Truth." He then asked " Is it true you like me alot ?" I nodded ." Yes it's so very true I do like you alot ." He smiled back as he said " Knew it ok Nikki now it's your turn ,Truth Or Dare? " Nikki picked dare so she had to do something really weird so she did . She then asked Will " So ,Will Truth Or Dare?" He smiled " Truth." He said as she had asked him . " Is it true that your also a fan of The Clash like your brother is ?" Will answered her question. " Yes he got me into listening to their music and I love it so far ." She smiled " Good to hear ." She had said then we had stopped playing the game we were playing earlier.


	18. C18-Drinking Hot Chocolate With Jonathan

Will had smiled at us as he said " So anyways I'm going to bed ,night Jonathan , Nikki and Erin ." We all smiled as we said at the same time "Goodnight Will." As we said that then Nikki went to sleep in one of the guest rooms we were sleeping over at the Byers's house tonight so now it was only me and Jonathan that was still awake .He had smiled as he quietly asked me "Would you like me to make you a cup of hot chocolate?" I nodded as I smiled and spoke " Yes please I would love some hot chocolate please and thank you." He smiled once again as he replied back " Alright coming right up ." He then got up ,went to the kitchen and made the hot chocolate ,stirred it then brought it back out to the living room and gave me one and took his as well they were in white mugs with red stripes around the top . "Thank you Jonathan ." I said with a smile then he smiled back again as he said "You're welcome lovely." I blushed as he had called me that then he kissed my cheek I then kissed his then I began to drink my hot chocolate.


	19. Ch19-Erin Are You Cold ?

Minutes later as I had put the mug down on the table I started shivering a bit, Jonathan had looked over at me as he had asked " Erin, are you cold? do you wanna wear my sweater? " I nodded ." Yes please and thank you Jonathan ." He smiled and took off his blue sweater then gave it to me ,I took it then I had put it on and smiled as I hugged him "So how's that is it better? "He asks with a smile ." Yes it's much better thank you so much ." I smiled as I had hugged him .He smiled back "You're welcome Erin and yes when you get sleepy I'll show you to your room just let me know if you do get tired." I smiled " Okay sounds good by the way thank you for letting me and Nikki come over tonight while your mom is out that is really nice of you." I said with a smile upon my lips ." You're very welcome you are welcome to come over anytime lovely and your friend is welcome to come here too." He smiled as he said . I smiled back as I then had kissed his cheek he was such a sweet boy and I loved him so much.


End file.
